totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, I decided to let Chef take over as host. (laughs) "But let's face it, he doesn't hold a candle to me! The campers faced several challenges of endurance and intense situations! Mal and Duncan finally faced each other, but it was Alejandro who was eliminated! Will those two go at again? How much longer can we stay on the air before we lose the viewers? Find out on this episode of Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- At Boney Island, Duncan and Gwen are sitting together by a fire. Duncan: "Something just doesn't seem right! The more and more I think about, something doesn't seem right!" Gwen: (sighs) "If it has to do with Mike, you can blame me, I didn't vote for him!" Duncan: "Why not?" Gwen: "Alejandro was the bigger threat, besides, I promised Zoey I'd helped her out with Mal!" Duncan: "I think you made a big mistake in keeping Mal, and now he's back at the island probably killing someone right now! Why were you so quick to get rid of him?" Gwen: "I wasn't quick to get rid of him! I talked to the others about him, and we agreed that it be best to eliminate Al as soon as we could!" Duncan: "We're all screwed now! I don't think we stand a chance! Better pray for a miracle, we all need it!" Gwen: (sighs) "Hope so..." -- Back at the cabins, Mike is struggling to get some sleep. (In his dream) Mike is transparent, and he sees the island on fire and everyone seriously injured. Mike: (gasps) "Oh no. This is horrible! Did Mal did this?" Then he hears Mal's creepy laugh as he turn to face him. Mal: "Miss me bro?" Mike: "But how?! I thought you were gone after juvie!" Mal: "Silly Mike. You know your mental disorder will never get rid of me. I was resting easily, until I gain control for your body! And now I do, everyone will fear me, even your buddies, Zoey and Cameron." Mike: "You leave them alone!" Mike ran at Mal, but he phase right through him. Mike: "W-W-What?!" Mal: "Weak... You just exist to be nice and be head over heels for Zoey, now to make sure you're nothing but a memory..." Mal snaps his fingers and Mike is vanishing as he screams in horror. (In reality.) Mike: "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mike was sweating as he looked around and breathed heavily which wakes up everyone else. Brick: "Are you okay buddy?" DJ: "Yeah, you were mumbling in your sleep!" Mike: "I just had a nightmare, that's all!" Brick: "That's all, doesn't seem like that's all what happened!" Mike: "No really, it's true!" Brick: (Confessional) "Mike's hiding something, I wish I could help him, but I can't until he tells me!" -- Inside the Spa hotel, Heather walks into the production room. Heather: "Ugh, what kind of spa hotel suddenly gets rid of their masseuse without telling the guests?" She looks at a box and looks at the DVDs until she picks one up. Heather: "Mal's Greatest Hits!" Heather: (Confessional) "Maybe Duncan wasn't lying about Mike being evil!" She put it in the T.V. and watched it. Heather watch clips of Mal making an alliance with Scarlett, to being ruthless on the dodgeball game, him and Scarlett beating up Max badly, him burying Jasmine and Zoey alive in the rocks, to him whistling "In the Hall of the Mountain King." Then she spot him and Scarlett talking during the wedding challenge. Heather: "So, Mal and Scarlett are planning an alliance. Nobody do alliances but me!" Then Heather got the DVD out and smirked. Heather: "This will make a big help." Chris: (voice) "Okay everyone, everyone get to the mess hall and prepare for the new challenge, but welcoming back bad boy and goth girl, Duncan and Gwen." Then Chef drop Duncan and Gwen off. -- Inside the mess hall, everyone is sitting down, "enjoying" the disgusting food. Jasmine: "There's bad cooking, and then there's this!" DJ: "It could be worse, at least they are feeding us!" Dawn: "Still, that doesn't make it okay for this meatball to look like an eyeball" (takes a look at a bowl full of soup) "Or for that too look like it was taken out of a sewage tank!" Courtney: "Don't you even think about it, Scott!" Scott: "I wasn't, I was thinking about you!" Courtney: (blushing) "You were?" Heather: "Ugh, don't make me barf!" Chris walked in, feeling out of breath, and dusted himself off before walking to the center of the mess hall. Chris: "Campers, we have a serious matter to discuss..." Noah: (Confessional) "A serious matter on this show means something deadly, so...(waving his hands) "goodbye everybody!" Chris: "Whenever two people get together all alone, they may find some rather... strangeness occurring among them!" Everyone groaned at his speech. Chris: "Hold it dumbbells, we're not talking about the birds and the bees, we're talking about the two players who could cost me my job, Cody and Ella!" Scarlett: "But they're not in the game!" Chris: "You're right, but your going to have to rescue them, and whoever does, wins invincibility!" Jasmine: "And where are they exactly?" Chris: "I don't know, but apparently the Sasquatchanakwa got a hold of them and decided to take them somewhere! Maybe to eat them for dinner!" (laughs) Gwen: "You know you're liable for them if they get eaten!" Chris heard his phone ring and answered it. Chris: "Yes, I know sending then out into the forest was a bad idea... "I'm helping... "By sending a rescue party, a group of people who know them very well!" Scott: (Confessional) "I don't know them, and I'm sure that none of the rest of my cast knows about them!" Chris put his phone away and looked at the contestants who were glaring at him. Chris: "Why are you still here, you've got some host that needs help! Go!!" Everyone ran out into the forest. Noah: (Confessional) "Well, I know someone who's going to be a meal for that overgrown monkey" (whispers) "My money's on DJ!" Everyone is running through the woods, searching for the Sasquatchanakwa and maybe the captive Cody and Ella. Courtney: "Anybody knows where that overgrown yeti is?" Dawn: "Hmmm, if I can read auras carefully...." (points left) "This way!" The others turned left, but Heather drags Scarlett in the bush. Heather: (cross her arms) "Scarlett. We need to talk..." Scarlett: "It'll have to come later." Heather: "Watch your tone! I know about your alliance with your Mike pal, or should I call him Mal!" Scarlett: "Hmph! So what. He's just assisting me to get to the finals." Heather: "You better watch out. Since I just have discover a DVD exposing him..." Scarlett: "Relax. I still have something to use against him if he plans to betray me. I'm not stupid..." Heather: "Yes, this coming from a girl who tried to murder a few people!" Scarlett: "As if they'll believe you, the most hated person in Total Drama history!" Heather grabbed Scarlett and lifted her off the ground. Heather: "Watch your back, four eyes! You shouldn't be meddling in anything you don't have any control over! Scarlett punched Heather in the jaw, freeing her from her grip and walked away. Scarlett: "I was about to say the same thing to you!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Heather is nothing compared to me, and she's going to learn it the hard way!" Heather got up and ran towards Jasmine and DJ. Heather: "Guys, what ever you do, do not trust Scarlett! She's..." Jasmine: "Evil, we know! Just like you!" DJ: "Well, they're both mean, but I wouldn't say Heather is evil!" Jasmine: (Confessional) "Heather's a pain in the neck, but Scarlett is a ticking time bomb, so... tough call!" -- Over at a another part of the island, Cody and Ella are sitting next to the Sasquatchanakwa. Cody: (scared) "Uhhh, aren't you scared that the Sasquatchanakwa is going to eat us?!" Ella: "Why no, as I can tame the beast with a song." Ella is humming a tune which has the Sasquatchanakwa relaxed and she then placed Ella in a cage and pick up Cody, wondering what to do with him. Cody: "P-Please don't eat me... I can sing you a song too. I was part of the band called the Drama Brothers." The Sasquatchanakwa is confused. Then everyone got to the cave entrance, as Dawn peek inside. Dawn: "Okay, coast is clear." Gwen: (whispering) "Watch out for the Sasquatchanakwa, he'll rip you to shreds!" Jasmine: "I'm pretty sure we can tame him, I mean how big could he be?" Suddenly, the Sasquatchanakwa roared as he walked up to them with Cody in his paws. Cody: (chuckling nervously) "Hey guys! I-I-I'm alright, just hanging around with a giant yeti, like most teenagers do!" Jasmine: "I know right!" Everyone else stared at her confusingly. Jasmine: "What, you've never done that in your life?" Gwen: "What a minute, where's Duncan?" Brick: "Mike's not here either!" -- Outside, Duncan grabs Mike aside. Duncan: "Okay, punk, you think you've got everyone trusting you, well not me!" Mike: "Look, if this is about those instances of me messing with you, I can assure you that it wasn't me who did it!" He gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (chuckling) "That pin head could never do what I have done. You've made a mistake in not choosing to join forces with me, and now you shall pay for it!" Then he threw a punch at Duncan who punched back. Then Mal tackled Duncan to the ground and starts to choke him. Mal: "Now, Duncan do right. Since you won't join me, should I make your demise quick and painless or very slow?" Duncan: (choking) "Screw you!" Duncan spit at Mal's face, forcing him to let go, giving Duncan a chance to punch Mal in the belly and grab him as he tossed him down the hill. Duncan: "HA! Suck it Mal! Nobody can take me down!" Unknown to Duncan, Scarlett pushes Duncan down the hill and ran back inside the cave, as Duncan twisted his ankle. Duncan: "Owww! Damn it!" Then Mal recovered and grins wickedly at Duncan as he chuckled evilly. Mal: (cracking knuckles) "Just like old times in juvie..." Back inside the cave, the campers are running from the big yeti who is roaring. Courtney: "Aaaaaahhhhhh!!! This isn't legal!!!" Scarlett came inside and watched the chaos as she grins. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Perhaps it is time to use my bland acting skills for once!" Scarlett: (deadpan) "Oh no, Duncan and Mike are fighting down there! I wish I could intervene but those are strong boys that are fighting!"